good_luck_elite_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
The Attack
The Attack is the season finale of Season 1 and the series finale of Good Luck, Elite Force. This episode aired on April 22, 2015 to 0.55 million viewers. It is the 15th episode overall in the series, and the 176th and final episode overall in the Good Luck A.N.T.S. Universe. This is the final appearance of Teddy, Gabe, Angus, Fletcher, Chyna, Mrs. Dabney, Bob, and Rodissius and the only appearance of Reese in the series. This is also the final appearance of Roman and Riker in the series, but they only appeared as their black swarm. Despite this being the final episode in the series, it is unknown as to whether the series will get a proper conclusion over three years after its cancellation. As of right now, this is currently the series finale unless the series comes back in some form. Plot Roman & Riker's black swarm returns, so the Elite Force hops into action to protect Centium City. There’s more than meets the eye with Angus' new girlfriend, Reese. Story The Elite Force is surprised to see that Angus now has a girlfriend named Reese, whom he just met at a library. They later learn that Roman and Riker are using their shape-shifting abilities to terrorize the city. Power goes out all over the city, and the Elite Force goes out to stop Roman and Riker. Reese is left at the penthouse with Bob. Mrs. Dabney comes to be with Bob as she is afraid of the chaos outside. Bob leaves to activate the skyscraper's emergency generator, while Mrs. Dabney insists on her and Reese giving each other makeovers. The Elite Force arrives on the city streets to battle Roman and Riker, but they realize that they are actually up against a dozen shape-shifters. Rodissius arrives and reveals that the shape-shifters are his children, who are avenging him and the loss of his powers by attacking the city. Rodissius reveals that Reese is one of his children, and that his plan is for her to obtain the A.N.T. list from the mission command center while it is unprotected by the Elite Force. Teddy uses a new superhero ability to attack Rodissius. Bob activates the generator, and then flees after seeing Mrs. Dabney's makeover, allowing Reese to enter the mission command center. Bob retreats to the command center, where he is attacked by Reese. She escapes with the A.N.T. list and then rescues her father. Mrs. Dabney and the Elite Force find Bob badly injured, and discover that communications have been blocked, preventing them from warning the A.N.T.s of Rodissius' plan. Gabe declares war against Rodissius and his children. Cast Main Cast * Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan (Final Appearance) * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut (Final Appearance) * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby (Final Appearance) * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks (Final Appearance) * Bridget Mendler as Teddy Duncan (Final Appearance) Recurring Cast * Eric Steinberg as Rodissius (Final Appearance) * Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan (Final Appearance) * Patrica Belcher as Mrs. Dabney (Final Appearance) Guest Cast * Fivel Stewart as Reese (Final Appearance) Mentioned Cast * Booboo Stewart as Roman (appeared as Black Swarm only) (Final Appearance) * Ryan Potter as Riker (appeared as Black Swarm only) (Final Appearance) Trivia * This is the last appearance of Roman, Riker and Rodissius. ** However, Roman & Riker did not physically appear while being portrayed by their actors, but they were shown as their Black Swarm, terrorizing the city. * This is the first and only appearance of Reese. * Fletcher is the only one that did not use his powers in this episode. * Due to the cliffhanger ending, the following is unknown: ** If Bob survived the attack from Reese. ** If the A.N.T.s are warned. ** If the list of A.N.T.s is acquired. ** If the Shapeshifters are defeated. ** If Rodissius survived the attack from Teddy. * Other facts from the GLA universe that are unknown are: ** The true fates of PJ, Charlie, Ivy, Emmett, Amy, Toby, Olive, Paisley, Lexi, Cameron, and many other characters from both shows. ** If Amy or Toby ever returned to New York City. ** If PJ, Charlie, Lexi, or Olive ever visited the Elite Force, or went to the tower. ** If PJ or Charlie ever saw Teddy or Gabe again, or if Zoltan, Lexi, and Olive ever saw Angus, Fletcher, or Chyna after the events of The Grandmother of All Villains. ** If Lexi, Zoltan, and Olive survived the destruction of Z-tech. ** If Bob, Charlie, PJ, Amy, or Mrs. Dabney found out about Teddy becoming a cyborg. ** The fate of Webster High School. ** The fate of the Duncan house. * When Bob catches Reese trying to steal the list of surviving superheroes, you can see the names Seth, Kumiko, Paisley, Winter, and Violet, confirming that they survived the destruction of Z-Tech. However, it is unknown if this is the complete list. * This is the last episode in the Good Luck A.N.T.s Universe. However, fans are still asking for a continuation of the cliffhanger that was never resolved. ** However, since it has been a few years since the finale, the series may not return for a second season. However, a series reboot might be possible or another spin-off.